


"How Much Does It Hurt?"

by elderfisherprice



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cutesy, Fluffity fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MENTION OF BLOOD/INJURY, Oneshot, Sentence Prompt, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Sentence Prompt #17- "How much does it hurt?"Lotsa Fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for oneshot suggestions based on sentence prompts I wrote and this was suggested! I apologize for it being so short but I have 12 others to write after this so here you go!
> 
> This is horrible frick

Kevin was lounging on the couch watching some random tv show on a Saturday night when he heard a loud crash followed by a shout coming from the kitchen. It made him jump from the sudden noise, and his heart fell to his stomach at the shouting that came after. He quickly stood from the couch and practically ran to the kitchen. Entering the room, Kevin’s eyes widened upon seeing his boyfriend, Connor, leaning on a counter, blood dripping from his hand and shattered glass scattering the floor. The redhead’s face was scrunched up in a mix of pain and annoyance at the fact that he had just broken his favorite glass. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” Kevin asked worriedly as he walked over to Connor, carefully avoiding the bits of glass covering the tile of the kitchen floor. 

“I’m fine…”Connor muttered, although pain was evident in his voice. 

Kevin scanned Connor’s face for moment, then looked at the mess of glass on the floor. “What happened?”

“I went to put the glass on the counter and I accidentally hit it against the side of the counter and smashed it.”

Kevin looked at Connor with a look of disbelief, taking the redhead’’s hand to examine the wound meticulously. “How much does it hurt?” He asked, a worried look on his face.

“A little, but it’s not that ba- ow!” Connor yelped when Kevin accidentally touched the wound, causing Kevin to jump back.

“‘Not that bad’ my ass, Connor McKinley. Come on, let’s clean it up and see if you’ll need stitches.”

After a few seconds of protest, Connor reluctantly agreed and followed his over protective boyfriend to the bathroom, where the brunette grabbed a damp cloth and gently cleaned the cut to inspect it.

“See? I told you it wasn’t that bad.” Connor said with a small smile, although the pain was still there and annoying as ever.

“Shut up, you’re still bleeding.” Kevin mumbled, sending the redhead a grin and grabbing some cloth wraps from the medicine cabinet. “I don’t think it’s deep enough that you’ll need stitches, but let it wrap it up so you won’t get an infection.” He began to gently wrap the cloth around Connor’s hand. 

“Thank you…” Connor mumbled once his hand was completely bandaged up.   
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m just tired…”

Kevin sighed and picked Connor up, carrying him to their bed and laying him down before climbing in next to him and holding him close. He pressed a soft, comforting kiss to the redhead’s lips and covered the two with the blankets. “Go to sleep, Con…” He whispered, soothingly running his fingers through Connor’s hair.

Connor hummed and slowly drifted off to sleep, hand still hurting like a bitch but the comfort of Kevin’s arms around him filling his thoughts with love instead of the pain.


End file.
